


Ink and Quill

by jove17



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Avatrice, Classical Studies, Coffee, F/F, Gay, I've thrown in chess and rowing now lol, cute barista, sorry I'm a slow writer, this will get spicy at some point I promise, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jove17/pseuds/jove17
Summary: Beatrice goes to the Ink and Quill coffee shop to get some coffee where she meets a new, mystery barista (Ava).
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 14
Kudos: 228





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is also basically an universiy/dark academia/coffee shop au for Avatrice and my first attempt at a longer Avatrice au. It's an absolute mess. I have never worked at a coffee shop or know anything about coffee, so you know it's going to be good lol. I put a M rating for some reason that I'm sure will become apparent in later chapters that I have not written yet. Will try my best to update regularly, but again 2020 has been hectic af. Hope you enjoy it and that this is halfway decent.

Beatrice was glad to be done with her last class early. As much as she loved to read the  _ Aeneid _ , her eyes were starting to glaze over while she edited her final translation of the text. The Friday due date for the translation was beginning to show its effects; stressed out and not sleeping well at all since she started the project. It was such a big part of her final grade and she knew she needed to do well on it to maintain her near perfect grade average. Beatrice yawned and stretched in her seat before she packed her laptop and notebook into her leather satchel bag. 

_ Quarter past seven.  _ She thought to herself, after glancing down at her wrist watch.  _ Now the real question is do I want to finish my assignment at the coffee shop or in my dorm? _

Beatrice decided that the coffee shop would be the best bet to get the most work done. No threat of crawling into her bed back in her dorm room and she had not yet mastered the art of brewing a good, decent cup of coffee for herself yet. 

There was some movement in the library as many students were leaving for the day, some to return later after taking a small break from their studies. Beatrice quietly said hello and goodbye (along with other small conversational pleasantries) to classmates and friends she passed on her way out. Beatrice was one of the more popular and well-liked students, although she’d never admit that to anyone or herself. She was known for always being willing to help her classmates with their work and she was captain of the university's successful rowing team. So of course she was well liked and popular, no matter how much she claimed to be a shy, keeps to herself person.

She put on her light brown trench coat as she stepped outside. It was the middle of Autumn and it rained nearly everyday at this point in the year, not that she minded. The air always smelled fresh and clean and the rain compliment the fall colours in the town nicely. The neutral browns, bright reds and muted yellows of the trees and fallen leaves stuck a beautiful scene that she never got tired of. It really was something out of a novel.

The leaves crunched under Beatrice’s boots as she walked to the  _ Ink and Quill _ . Nestled just off the University’s campus, it was a small, quiet spot that some students (but mostly town locals) chose to work at, or just grab a coffee and take a break. She liked that it was quieter than the other coffee shops that were closer to or on campus. It was known for its oak furniture, leather booths and warm interior. Quintessentially the perfect place to sit and be undisturbed while enjoying any hot beverage. 

Now that she lived in town all year (after getting hired for an independent, local research project), Beatrice spent a lot of time at the university, especially during the academic year, and when she found the _ Ink and Quill _ was the perfect place for her to get take a break from the campus grounds. She would spend hours sitting in her favourite corner, the dark brown, leather booth beside the window and away from the entrance, pouring over her assignments and research while she sipped on her drink. 

Beatrice quickly glanced into the shop window, to see if her spot was open, and smiled to herself seeing that it was unoccupied. She opened the door and went to claim her spot, draping her coat over the chair and placing her book bag on the table. As she stood in line, looking over the menu, she really could not decide on what to get. The customer in front of her moved aside and it was time for Beatrice to order. Although there was no one behind her, or many other people in the shop, she always felt pressure to order quickly. To order like she knew exactly what she wanted, which was never the case. She was usually undecided until she blurted out something random, having no idea what she had just asked for. For being a borderline genius in academics, Beatrice really knew nothing about coffee. 

“What can I get you?”

Beatrice looked down from the menu to find herself looking into a set of the deepest brown eyes. A set that she did not immediately recognize.

“Sorry can I just have a minute?”

“Sure. Let me know when you’re ready.” The barista turned around to clean up one of the cappuccino machines (or what Beatrice assumed was one, she honestly could not tell the difference).

Beatrice watched the barista for a moment, taking in her appearance from the back. She definitely did not recognize her. Beatrice had been coming to the  _ Ink and Quill  _ regularly enough that she knew all the baristas that worked there. This must be someone new.

_ Okay just pick something Beatrice, it’s just coffee for goodness sake. _

The barista turned around, looking at Beatrice, came up to the till and waited. The barista’s eyes searched Beatrice’s face, waiting for her to order or simply just looking at her, Beatrice could not tell.

“Honestly I’m always a little lost looking over the menu,” Beatrice started, “do you recommend anything?”

“Sure I can,” replied the barista, with a small smile. “There’s a lot to choose from, it can be a little overwhelming. Are you staying for a bit or leaving?”

“Staying.”

“Well you can take a seat somewhere, and if you’re okay with surprises I can bring something over to you?”

Beatrice paused a moment in consideration. “Surprise? Why not.”

“Great, I’ll just be a few minutes.”

Beatrice went back to her spot and opened her laptop, peaking over it every few seconds as she watched the barista make her the surprise drink. Trying quite unsuccessfully to figure out what beverage she was going to get.

After a few minutes, the barista walked over to Beatrice with the drink. Beatrice moved her books and laptop to the side as the barista lowered the drink down onto the table. 

“Here you go.”

“Thank you.”

The barista did not turn to return back to the front counter. She waited expectantly in front of Beatrice, like she wanted to see her take a sip first before she left.

Beatrice glanced down from her to the cup and then back up to the barista again. Her brown hair was up in a ponytail, with some stray pieces falling along either side of her face, framing it nicely. Her expression mixed with both anticipation and curiosity. 

Beatrice kept her eyes on the other women as she took her cup and slowly took a sip.

_ Vanilla, a little sugar and what else… Caramel I think. Delicious. _

“Oh wow that’s really good. What is it?”

The barista broke out into a wide grin, clearly pleased that Beatrice liked the drink. “It’s something I created myself. I don’t have a name for it yet, still tweaking the ingredients.”

“Well you did a fantastic job,” Beatrice said, taking another sip. “I would definitely order this again.”

“Thank you for saying so! I’m hoping to convince my boss to let me put it on the menu.”

The barista glanced over her shoulder to check the front counter and noticed a new customer standing there, waiting to place an order.

“Oh it looks like I need to get back to work. I’m really glad you liked the drink. Let me know if I can get you anything else.” Her smile flashed brightly at Beatrice as she left her alone.

_ That is a beautiful smile. _

Beatrice stayed in her spot for a while, taking her time to enjoy and finish her drink. She knew she was supposed to be wrapping up her project, but she found herself glancing up at the mystery barista often. Watching her work and interact with customers. The other woman wore a burgundy apron, over top of a simple black tee shirt and matching jeans (the standard  _ Ink and Quill  _ uniform) that matched the shop interior perfectly. Beatrice thought that she looked like she had been working here for a long time, completely comfortable and natural in her environment.

When Beatrice finished her drink, she decided to pack up and leave since she really was not getting any work done. She put on her coat, slung her bag over her shoulder and headed for the front door. As she opened the door to leave, she glanced behind her shoulder to find that the barista was already looking at her, with a small smile. Beatrice smiled back and walked out of the shop. Good thing it had started raining outside because she did not notice that her heart rate had quickened, for no reason in particular.

Two days later, Beatrice made her way down towards the coffee shop. It was Friday morning, Beatrice had already submitted her project earlier and was going to grab a drink before heading to her first morning class. Usually she went on campus to grab a drink this early in the morning, but she decided to swing by the  _ Ink and Quill.  _

_ I wonder if she is working this morning. _

Sure enough Beatrice’s thought was answered. She smiled up at the same barista she saw a few days ago. Her hair was up in the same style today and her face lit up in familiar recognition when she saw Beatrice.

“Good morning. Good to see you again. What will it be? Same as last time or would you like me to pick again?”

“I think this morning I’m just going to stick with something simple. A cappuccino please. Too early in the morning for surprises,” replied Beatrice with a little laugh.

“Cappuccino coming right up.” The barista grabbed a marker to write on an empty cup. “What name should I write down?”

“Beatrice.”

“Beatrice,” repeated the other woman, as she wrote it out on the cup. “That’s a lovely name,’’ she added.

“Oh, umm, thanks.” Beatrice smiled shyly and moved off to the side to wait for her drink.

Beatrice did not have to wait too long for her coffee. The barista placed it down in a to go cup for her. 

“Here you go.”

“Thanks.” Before she knew it Beatrice suddenly blurted out, “Sorry I didn't catch your name?”

The barista looked directly at her, a faint smile tugging at her lips.

“Ava.”


	2. Ava

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter in the story, this time from Ava's point of view. Little background on Ava and convos between Ava and Beatrice.

The beautiful woman in front of Ava paused for a moment and she could see the gears turning in her head, as if she was repeating Ava’s name over again in her head to memorize it.

_ Funny how I’m wearing a name tag and she asked for mine anyways.  _ Mused Ava.  _ Okay let’s not read too much into that right now. _

“Ava, right. Thanks again for the coffee. See you around.” Shyly smiling, Beatrice grabbed her coffee from the counter and turned to leave the shop. 

Ava was most definitely staring at Beatrice as she left, because she did not notice the next customer step up to the counter and attempt to speak to her. “Oh sorry could you repeat that? I missed what you said,” the barista hastily answered to the customer, snapping herself back out of a strance. 

The rest of her shift flew by without incident. Fairly boring stuff this time of the year. Though it is slightly amusing to see stressed university students rush in and grunt out their coffee orders. Most of them just included the words 'caffeine’ and ‘ASAP’. Ava knew the feeling all too well herself. She had her own finals to write and had to balance the rest of her time between working at the  _ Ink and Quill _ and training with the university rowing team.

Ava’s phone buzzed in her back jean pocket, letting her know that her shift was done. She quickly removed her work apron and exited quickly, giving apologies to her manager on her way out. Rowing practice waits for no woman.

She unchained her bike lock and hopped on her modest, well used (well loved as Ava liked to think of it) bicycle. Which was an absolute must in this city. Nearly all students rode bikes around town and became very proficient speed walkers. Ava had no choice of course since the  _ Ink and Quill _ was a bit closer to Hawthorne University than her own school, Aspen University. The two prestigious schools had a long and complicated history over the past few centuries. Both two of the oldest universities in the whole country with excellent records and programs, along with the fiercest rivalry. The rivalry knew no bounds, academic and athletic, these two universities constantly vied for pride as being the city’s best school. 

Ava had applied to both, but Aspen University offered her a full ride rowing scholarship, one that she definitely could not say no to. She did not care for the rivalry too much, especially since she was not a local to the city. But, she enjoyed rowing and it let her study and learn for free at an exceptional school.

She arrived at the Aspen University aquatic training center and got ready for her session. Friday evenings meant training sessions with her rowing duos teammate. Ava’s teammate, Camilla, mentioned that she looked a little distracted throughout the practice and when she said it was because of a cute girl she met at the coffee shop, Camilla proceeded to roll her eyes at Ava. Now, this is because Ava gets hit on a lot by girls and guys at work and goes on the odd date or two. Which, Ava is aware of the fact and acknowledges it is all very cliche. But that was her life. She never was the one asking, always being asked.

Ava said goodnight to Camilla and headed to her dorm room. Tonight she had no trouble falling asleep, especially after exerting herself at training. Her thoughts did drift though, to Beatrice. She had never seen her at the shop before and the prospect of seeing her again excited her.  _ Was she really that helpless at ordering coffee?  _ A soft smile graced Ava’s face as she remembered their encounter and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

The rest of the weekend passed without incident. Ava was walking from her poly sci class, entering the open quad, when out of the corner of her eye, she saw her. 

_ Beatrice? _

Ava stopped, turned, and immediately recognized Beatrice’s brown hair pulled back in a tight bun. And she was holding an  _ Ink and Quill  _ to go cup in her hand.

_ I didn’t know she was a student here. _

For whatever reason, Ava felt a tug in her gut and her pulse quickened ever so slightly. She knew she had a few minutes to spare before she had to go to her next class, so she started to make her away across the quad to speak to Beatrice. 

_ Oh yeah this is normal. Going up to customers at the coffee shop that I work at to say hello. Completely random and out of the blue. Not stalkerish at all… _

Ava hoped to gain Beatrice’s attention, but before she could a tall, graceful figure with dark hair came up beside Beatrice. Ava stopped and watched as the two conversed for a moment, then they made their way to exit the quad.

Curiosity, sprinkled with some jealousy too, Ava began to follow the pair. 

_ Who is that she’s with? Friend? Girlfriend? _

It did not take long to see where the two were headed. Down the hallway adjacent to the quad, a banner hung above the doorway to one of the dining halls on Aspen campus. It read:  **49th Annual Crowley Municipal Chess Tournament**

_ Chess tournament? Oh right that makes sense, the shop has been a bit busier lately. Is Beatrice competing in it? _

Ava saw Beatrice and the woman flash some badges to gain entry into the hall. And so went Ava’s shot at saying hello. It was time for her next class anyways, and now she was running late. Ava tried to ignore the feeling of disappointment.

The next day, with the late afternoon shift coming up, Ava looked forward to work. She would never admit it, but she was secretly hoping a certain customer would walk into the shop. And Ava really hoped that Beatrice did not notice that she had followed her yesterday. That would be a little bit awkward to explain.

Just as it looked like Ava would be disappointed again (Beatrice had not come into the  _ Ink and Quill  _ during her shift), she heard the little bell that rings sweetly when the front door is opened. 

_ Is it her? _

Ava had her back to the front of the counter and when she turned to see who had walked in she felt the same tug in her gut from yesterday. And her pulse shot up too.

“Beatrice. Hi.” Ava’s heart warmed when she saw Beatrice’s reaction. Her eyes and smile lit up as soon as she saw her behind the counter.

“Ava. Hi again.”

Ava thought Beatrice looked a little rushed. Stray pieces of hair had escaped her bun and both of her arms were more than full holding various books and folders.

“Your usual table is free right now. Go ahead and take a seat and I’ll bring something right over for you.’’

Beatrice gave Ava a sigh of relief and gave a grateful, “Thank you,” and made her away over to the back nook, beside the window.

Ava quickly whipped up the same drink she had made Beatrice the first time she saw her at the shop. She peered over to her table, checking to see if Beatrice had gotten settled. When Ava saw that she had, she walked over to the table and placed the down.

Just like last time, Ava waited for Beatrice to take her first sip before saying anything. Ava could see that Beatrice has completely focused on her drink, clearly savouring it. 

“Same drink as before,’’ Beatrice noted. “And exactly what I needed right now. Thank you, again.”

“Well I figured you liked it so much last time, and you look like you could use a pick me up right now,” replied Ava.

“Is it that obvious?’’ Beatrice asked.

“Only a little I swear. All your books gave you away.”

“I admit, this is a lot, even for me.”

Ava glanced over some of them, picking up one. “Silman’s Complete Endgame Course. I’m sure this will come handy for the tournament.”

Beatrice looked at her questioningly.

_ Shit. _

Ava nervously tucked some of her hair behind her ear and shifted her weight onto one foot. “Oh yeah, umm, I saw you yesterday. At Aspen. Outside the dining hall.”

“Oh are you a student there?” Beatrice asked brightly.

The  _ Ink and Quill _ was quiet, no new customers had come in. Ava put her hand on the chair opposite to Beatrice, pulling it out slightly. “May I?’’

“Sure, yes of course!”

Ava pulled the chair out the rest of the way, glad that the other woman had accepted her self imposed invite to sit with her. “Yeah I’m in my third year. Political Science major.’’

Beatrice nodded, “That’s interesting! I actually go to Hawthorne across town. Third year Classics major,” she finished before Ava could ask.

_ A Hawthorne student. Too bad she doesn’t go to Aspen. _

“No kidding. Too bad you don’t go to Aspen, we are definitely the better school,” Ava said playfully.

Beatrice laughed and smiled. Taking another sip of her drink.

“I’m not keeping you from work am I? I don’t want you to get in trouble,” She asked, taking a quick glance around the shop.

“No not at all!” Ava replied a little too quickly. “I mean, uh, my shift actually ends in, like, five minutes.”

“Okay good.” Beatrice had an unreadable expression on her face.

_ Good good or bad good? Maybe she thinks this is weird that I sat down. _

“I can go actually, if you’d like. Leave you to finish your drink,” Ava asked. 

Now it was Beatrice’s turn to reply hastily.

“No I don’t mind at all. Really stay.”

Ava did not attempt to hide her happiness at Beatrice’s reply. 

_ Good because I don’t want to leave. _

“I hope you don’t think this would’ve been weird, but when I saw you yesterday I was going to walk over and say hello to you. Then your girlfriend came over to you.”

Beatrice had been mid sip and choked a little when Ava had said that. Coughing slightly and setting her drink down. “Oh that was Lilith and definitely not my girlfriend. Just a good friend. I’ve known her for ages,” she clarified. Her eyes had narrowed slightly, perhaps wondering if Ava wrongly assumed in order to establish her relationship status. And not very subtly either.

“Oh right, sorry, my mistake.”

_ Not subtle, but very effective. _

The two ended up chatting for an hour. Ava had removed her work apron at some point to rest it on her chair. Beatrice had finished her drink, but had not asked for another one. The two were utterly caught up in conversation and neither wanted to leave or break momentum. 

Ava’s phone alarm annoyingly went off, interrupting their conversation.

_ Practice. Crap. _

Ava turned off her phone and looked at Beatrice. “I’m sorry but I have to go. I’m supposed to be at rowing practice in twenty minutes.”

“Rowing? Are you on the Aspen University team?”

“I am. Solos and duos. And something I definitely cannot skip, being on scholarship and all.”

“Oh I don’t want you to skip it.” Standing up to gather her things, Beatrice added, “I’ve quite selfishly taken up enough of your time.”

“It’s fine. Really. I’ve enjoyed our conversation,” Ava replied warmly, standing up with her.

The two made their way out of the coffee shop together. Beatrice walked with Ava to her bike and waited while she unlocked it. Both the women lingered. A quiet silence settled between them. 

“Well,” Ava started, “I hope you have a goodnight and crush the rest of your chess tournament.” She checked her phone for the time. “I really need to get going now. Already a little late.”

“Of course.’’ Beatrice hesitated for a moment. “I have a couple matches this week. If you would like, I can set aside a pass for you, so you can check out some of the match ups. I know it sounds dull, but it is really quite entertaining.” Beatrice looked anywhere but at Ava. “Only if you have time and are interested obviously…”

_ Oh I’m interested alright. _

“I am! Thank you for doing that.” Ava made sure to look Beatrice directly in the eyes. “I will definitely come by to watch you. Although I can’t be seen cheering for you, being an Aspen student and all.’’

Beatrice laughed. “I understand completely. School loyalties run deep.” 

They both looked at each other for a moment. Tension clearly in the air and losing themselves in the other’s eyes.

Beatrice cleared her throat. “I’ll see you around Ava. Have a good practice.” She turned and walked away, leaving Ava beside her bike.

“See you around,” Ava whispered, getting on her bike and pedalling in the opposite direction of Beatrice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone, I know it's been a minute! I got busy with a bunch of stuff (work, personal life etc..) and I just needed to wait for the inspiration to hit me again for this fic. I hope you enjoy it and are staying safe and healthy! Much love!

**Author's Note:**

> I will try and update my other Avatrice works later, but I've been mostly busy working on this current one.


End file.
